Harry Potter: The Wrong Boy Who Lived
by Amy Virtue
Summary: My take on the wrong BWL. Harry is born to an older twin named Richard Potter. At the scene where Dumbledore arrives, Death appears and takes Harry to the Other Side. Powerful Harry. Manipulative Dumbly-dork. Spoiled brat Richard. Alive Potters. Please read! Pairing MAY change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On July thirty-first, two boys were born: the younger was christened Harry James Potter while the older was christened Richard Charlus Potter. Lily and James looked into their children's eyes lovingly.

A year later, on Hallow's Eve (Halloween), Voldemort attacked.

"Lily! Take the boys! Run!" James yelled as he stood with his wand in hand. Lily ran up the stairs, a boy in each arm. "AHH!"

Lily placed the boys in their cribs and glanced around desperately. Voldemort blew apart the barricade in less than a second.

Voldemort POV

I stepped through the door and heard James Potter screaming for his wife to run. Lazily, I sent him flying through a wall, unconscious. I would let him live…for now. I followed the path of the mudblood up the stairs. I scoffed internally at the pitiful defense she had put up. With a wave of my hand, I sent a stunner at her, saving her for Severus. Then, I glanced at the two boys. Which one?

One boy caught my attention. His core was as large as mine was when I was young. He stared at me fearlessly, not crying. For that, I decided to have mercy on him. I raised my wand.

"A quick death, young Potter," I murmured. "Avada Kedavra."

As the light left my wand, the bawling baby quieted. A blue wave of magic clashed with my spell, reflecting it. The last thing I saw was the young Potter looking at me with deep regret, mouthing a sorry, reaching out to me. The last thing I heard was the scream of the second baby.

Normal POV

Dumbledore arrived at the scene moments later. Ten minutes later, he revived James and Lily.

"The boys!"

"He's safe, Lily," he soothed, holding up a child. He held Richard up, pointing at the scar on his cheek where a flying piece of debris had hit him. "May I present Richard Potter: the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Where is Harry?" asked James urgently.

"I'm afraid he has perished," Dumbledore sadly informed them.

**Eleven minutes earlier**

Death smiled down at the small child, trying to comfort him in death, trying to welcome him with open arms. She swooped down, prepared to embrace Harry Potter as he died. But he glanced up at her and smiled. Smiled. He smiled brightly at Death, and Death saw the mature light and acceptance in his eyes. He mouthed 'one minute' before turning to the door. As the light shot towards him, he allowed his magic to repel in such a way that it mirrored the spell back towards the caster who had cheated Death, Tom Riddle. A moment later, another cheater had come.

"Albus Dumbledore," Death eerily called.

"I-I…" Dumbledore stuttered. He looked at the young, seemingly twenty-year-old girl. Her raven black hair drifted down to her ankles as her pale blue dress waved slightly. A hand on her hip, she surveyed the damage before turning her intimidating, azure (blue) eyes on him. "Wait!"

"I will take someone," she commanded, ignoring his exclamation. Dumbledore was thinking, _Look, there's Richard with a V-shaped scar…Oh no! Not Richard, not Richard, we need the Boy-Who-Lived!_ Death scooped up the small Harry. "Good bye, Albus Dumbledore. You have twenty more years before I return to collect your soul or another's."

Sirius Black was let out of Azkaban a day after he had been put in. Peter Pettigrew was hunted and eventually found. The Potters grew more and more big-headed and eventually forgot completely about Harry Potter. Sirius and Remus grew distant, going on many missions and occasionally visiting, although their friendship was no longer as firm as it had once been.

I do not own Harry Potter! Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry had been disowned by his family and declared dead, which was true in a way.

*The Other Side*

Ten years later

"Serena!" laughed a young boy with silver hair and sharp blue eyes. Nearby, a girl with long orange hair and smiling green eyes giggled. "That's cheating! You can't hide behind an arachnid!"

The two were having an arachnid war with giant tarantulas, black widows, and common grey spiders.

"Eridanus Lupus Ara (River of the Wolf and Altar)!" called a voice.

"Mum!" laughed Eridanus as he ran to her.

Death smiled down at her child as she hugged him tightly.

"Eridanus, listen carefully okay?" pleaded Death/Rowena **(A/N: It will be explained later, Chapter 3)** as she held her child back at a distance.

"Go on, mum."

"Child, do you remember the story I told you long ago?" she asked.

"Of course I do. But I remember what happened too."

"You were born Harry James Potter on July 31st. Voldemort attacked your family a year later on Hallow's Eve. That is how you came to be with us."

"I know Mum. But what does that have to do with this?" Eridanus wondered.

"Eridanus. You are alive," Rowena hissed. "I don't want you to waste your life here. I want you to be with your own kind."

"But mum…" In his worry, Harry's hair turned a deep shade of black. "What…what happens if I don't come back?" he whimpered.

"We'll all be waiting for you, Harry," Rowena sighed. "While we are on the Land of the Living, I will be Corona Ara (Crown of the Altar), your mum."

"Eri (Airy), you should go," Serena whispered, using the childhood nickname she had given him. "We'll all be waiting here. I've been here for forty years, I'll still be here when you're forty."

"Life will make sure you live, and you know you'll be a child when you come here again," his mum comforted.

"You will mature greatly soon, child," Rowena whispered sadly, caressing her child's soft hair.

**A week later**

Eridanus stepped into Diagon Alley, glancing around rather nervously. Rowena had told him to get a wand, nothing else because the Other Side had the other supplies, but the other wand makers could not make wands very quickly. As he stepped into Ollivander's, he noticed a black-haired couple along with their son at the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but I simply must get to my customer first," Ollivander quickly said.

"But I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!" screamed the son in anger and a tantrum.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander, I simply must insist on you serving Richard here first," James Potter firmly commanded.

"Unfortunately for you, I am going to be served first," Eridanus hissed icily, looking intimidating with icy silver hair and sharp blue eyes. "Mr. Ollivander, your father sends his regards," he told the old wand maker, smiling at him with a warmer tone.

"Wonderful, young River! Now, let's find you a wand…" The Potters were left standing there with their mouths open. "Oh, do try this one…nope! Alright then, this one…no, not this one either! Hmm…" They went through nearly all the wands in the shop, making a pile of wands in front of the gaping Potters. "Oh yes, I have one suitable for you!"

"WAIT A MOMENT!" roared James Potter, regaining his wits. "I DEMAND THAT YOU SERVE RICKY!"

"Try this one, young river," Ollivander encouraged, holding out a dark black wand with a tip of blood red.

Gripping the wand, Eridanus was overwhelmed with a power so pure and strong that he'd never felt before. He laughed and whipped his wand through the air. Lights of green, black, and red danced through the air.

"Might I beg ye of what core this wand was created of?" Eridanus inquired, slipping into the familiar tongue of Old English.

"You may, young river," replied Ollivander, clearly amused. "Wood of a Death Willow, core of phoenix feather, thirteen inches and a half. What makes it so interesting is that your wand is brother to that of the wand of Lord Voldemort's. You will be a very powerful wizard indeed, young river."

"What wand did Richard receive?" he asked curiously.

"Ash wood with a core of…mountain troll snot, nine inches, the weakest wand I've made," Ollivander snickered.

"He needs another wand!" Lily Potter snapped again.

"I bid ye a good day, sire," Eri said before leaving. Once he left the shop, he glanced around and slipped into Gringotts. As he walked up to a teller, he whispered in the goblin language, "**_Good day, Master Goblin. May your gold flow and fill your halls. I seek audience with Master Ragnok. He has personally invited me_**." Eridanus held a letter of invitation to the shocked goblin. He only nodded and led him to a side door at the end of a hallway. "**_Thank you_**."

"Young River!" boomed Ragnok as Eri opened the office door, bowing. "Come in, come in!"

"I would like to know what vaults are mine," he simply said. Placing a drop of blood on the parchment offered to him, he watched the words spiral up, gasping, "Wh-what?!"

On the parchment were the words:

_Harry James Potter_

_More often known as Eridanus Lupus Ara_

_Heir to the Lines and Vaults of:_

_Reason of Position:_

_Heir to the Ravenclaw Line by Birth (Rowena Ravenclaw)_

_Heir to the Slytherin Line by Birth (Salazar Slytherin)_

_Heir to the Gryffindor Line by Birth (James Potter)_

_Heir to the Potter Line by Birth (James Potter)_

_Heir to the Ara Line by Birth (Corona Ara)_

_Heir to the Lestrange Line by Conquest (Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort)_

_Heir to the Malfoy Line by Conquest (Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Heir to the Parkinson Line by Conquest (Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Heir to the Crabbe Line by Conquest (Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Heir to the Goyle Line by Conquest (Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Gringotts thanks you for coming and using its vaults._

"**_A lot of lines and vaults_**," Eridanus commented, regaining control.

"**_Yes. We have all the rings, but you won't become emancipated until seventeen years of age_**…**_you would be addressed as Lord of one though_**…" Ragnok hinted**_._**

**_"Lord Ara would be best, as it's the least known_**," Eridanus decided. "**_But let all the goblins address me as they wish: young River, Lord Ara, Lord River_**," he snorted, "**_Eridanus, the like. As long as they do not insult, I will not be insulted, Master Ragnok_**."

With another bow, Eridanus left Gringotts. Glancing around, he ducked into a side-alley and literally ran into the shadows and disappeared.

"Shadow travel is so awesome," Eridanus grinned as he appeared in the shadows of the palace in the Other Side.

I do not own Harry Potter! Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month later, Eri sniffled, hugging his mum and friend. The Hogwarts Express rang clearly.

"Remember, Eridanus, you are no Potter. Remember that before I became Death, I was Rowena Ravenclaw. Remember that before Life became Life, he was Salazar Slytherin. Remember, you are the child of Life and Death, the Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin," Rowena whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly. "And remember not to let slip you're a Metamorphagus and do keep control over your abilities, sweet child."

"Th-thanks, mum," Eri whispered, hugging her one last time. With one last glance, he boarded the Hogwarts Express. "Bye!"

Time Skip: 10 min

A girl stepped into his empty compartment. She had bushy brown hair and rather large teeth as she smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger. I'm looking for a green toad named Trevor, have you seen one?" she asked.

"I haven't but I would suggest asking a prefect," Eridanus replied, smiling. "Eridanus Ara," he introduced.

"Constellation?" asked the girl, sitting down next to him.

"Three actually," he grinned wryly. "Eridanus Lupus Ara. I don't know what my mum was thinking. Everyone just calls me Eri or young River."

"I don't know what to do about Trevor though," Hermione frowned.

"I'll try and get it if you want," Eri offered. Hermione brightened and nodded. Concentrating on the toad, he waved his wand and said, "Accio Trevor the Toad." A green toad shot into his hand moments later. He handed it to Hermione. "There you go."

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked. When he shook his head, she grinned and waved. "Save me a seat then." She ran out the door and returned less than two minutes later, dragging a plump boy behind him. "This is Neville. Neville, this is Eridanus. He found your toad."

The three spent the remainder of the trip getting to know each other better and chatting, undisturbed by everyone.

**One hour later**

Eridanus relaxed in the antechamber of the Great Hall as he watched the first years. Suddenly, the Grey Lady appeared beside him.

"You know her," she stated, her voice breaking.

"Don't cry…she sends her regards and best wishes," Eridanus whispered soothingly.

"I am glad," she whispered. "I sometimes wonder if I should cross over…but my duty is not finished."

"Helena, speak with him. I know nearly for certain that he will forgive you…he loves you so," Eri whispered, knowing the story of Helena Ravenclaw (the Grey Lady) and the Bloody Baron (the guy with a crush on Helena).

Then, McGonagall appeared, the ghosts disappeared, and the Sorting began after a lot of 'ooh!' and 'ah!' s from the other first years, whereas Eridanus stood, indifferent, with a cold, neutral mask on.

"Abbot, Hannah!" McGonagall called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

When McGonagall didn't call out Ara, Eridanus next, Hermione clutched his arm in worry. Eridanus grimaced. He had to practically push her to the Hat as he continued to whisper reassurances. Almost immediately, Hermione went to Ravenclaw. At "Potter, Harry!" the hall went silent. No one had ever heard of Harry Potter before…after all, he was dead, wasn't he? "Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called through dry lips. After ten minutes, she continued to "Potter, Richard!" and whispers broke out.

Finally, everyone was sorted except for Eridanus, who leaned against the wall casually, a mask of indifference on his face.

"And what is your name, young man?" questioned Dumbledore accusingly.

"Eridanus Ara," he snapped back.

"The only person left is Harry Potter," McGonagall announced.

"Well, I definitely have a letter," he retorted, handing her the Hogwarts letter. He had replaced Mr. Potter with Mr. Ara. "My—name—is—right—there," he growled, jabbing his finger at the "Mr. Ara."

"Well. It seems we've a problem," Dumbledore said. "But for now, you will be sorted. Come, Mr. Ara."

Almost as soon as the hat brushed his head, it called, "RAVENCLAW!"

Eridanus quickly took off the hat and took a seat next to a beaming Hermione. Dumbly-dork gave his boring speech about a painful death and finally told them to tuck in. After eating a small bite of steak, Eridanus winced and pushed his food away. _I hate the food of the living_, he growled mentally, thinking in disgust of the food. _At least on the Other Side, no one died…though some offered to as they would simply be reborn and considered a hero…_ With that, Eri pulled out a small pouch from his pocket and savored one of the delicious strawberries he had brought from his own garden on the Other Side.

"Eri? Why aren't you eating?" asked Hermione. Her eyes touched on the strawberries. "Ooh! Can I have one?" she asked, her hand reaching towards one. Eridanus' eyes widened and he snatched the strawberries away, knowing that he was so far the only person to be able to eat the food from the Other Side. "Eri?"

"I-I'm sorry, Hermione…you wouldn't understand but…you can't eat these," Eridanus whispered, ducking his head in shame.

"Eri? Oh, it's fine…I just wanted to try some," Hermione sighed, remembering the juicy berries and their wonderful scent…it made her mouth water. "I don't think I'll be able to eat any more of this."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hermione," Eridanus apologized, his cheeks burning. "They're from my private garden and most people who try and eat one get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Off you trot!" Dumbledore called.

The prefects led the first years to the top of the Ravenclaw Tower, the long walk making many people pant and sweat and yawn.

"Where does the end of magic lay?" asked the eagle knocker.

"A place without present, past, but only the future," Penelope Clearwater answered. As they entered, she called, "Boys up right, girls up left!"

"Night," grumbled Eridanus as he collapsed on his bed, fully dressed.

The next morning, Eridanus rose at six. With a flick of his wand, his curtains slid open silently. Yawning, he took a quick shower and put on his dragon skin tunic and a pair of soft black pants. In a few moments, he arrived outside Hogwarts, and began his morning run at the edges of the forest.

An hour later, he dragged his sore and exhausted body to the Great Hall. There were three teachers at the staff table, but no students. As he dropped into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, a teacher walked towards him.

"Are you alright, Mr. Ara?" asked a concerned voice.

"No…leave me alone," he groaned, wincing from the pain of a five mile run.

A glass of ice water appeared in front of him and he greedily drank it up, his mind clearing as he blinked.

"Mr. Ara, are you alright?" asked the voice again.

"Fine. Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"I'm the Charms Professor," the lady laughed. "Professor Potter." Eridanus froze and scanned her face. _So this is my birth mother…she's actually quite pretty and nice-looking._ "Mr. Ara?"

"Thank you, Professor," Eridanus smiled.

A small turkey sandwich appeared in front of him, and he studied it for a few moments before taking a tentative bite. Almost immediately, he winced, disliking the taste.

"What's wrong?" asked the concerned professor.

"N-nothing," Eridanus lied, taking another nibble.

"Do you not like it?" wondered Professor Potter.

"No, no, it's fine, Professor," Eridanus reassured. As the professor left, he instantly spat out the remains of the sandwich into a napkin, wincing. After a few moments, he withdrew a strawberry and munched on it happily. "The joy of the Other Side," he sighed.

I do not own Harry Potter! Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Transfiguration is very dangerous," McGonagall lectured, beginning her very long lecture on Transfiguration. Finally, she said, "Try to change your match into a needle."

As soon as his needle was in front of him, Eridanus began to study the aspects of the match, comparing it to his mental image of a needle. The match was a bit rough and thinner than the needle. Only the color and texture really needed to change. Pulling his wand out, Eridanus tapped it against the match, concentrating on a needle.

"Well done, Mr. Ara. Five points to Ravenclaw."

At Charms, they were instructed to levitate a feather. Once again, Eri managed to do it and earned five more points. After charms, they walked to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Eri?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Mia?" asked the boy, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Where did you get those strawberries?" she wondered. "I mean, they're so…perfect."

"I'll bring you some next time," he promised.

One month

"It's Hallow's Eve!" celebrated Terry Boot as he danced around the dorm room. "No class! Let's go to the feast!" All the boys except for Eridanus rose. "Eridanus? Why aren't you coming?"

"I'd rather not," he whispered in a soft voice. Looking away, his eyes fell on a parchment. "I lost more than one person on Hallow's Eve."

The four shrugged and left for the feast. Almost immediately, Eridanus sighed in relief. He took a fresh apple from his pile on his nightstand. Quickly, he swept a cloak around him for warmth and hurried outside. Once he was sure that he was out of sight, he allowed himself to revert back to his old form, a young boy with raven black hair like Rowena, and emerald green eyes like Salazar. To be honest, he had inherited his old form and new form from both Founders either way. Unlike his twin, who had hazel eyes and red hair. Slowly, he knelt on the ground and dug a six inch deep hole. He buried the apple in the hole, filling it up, and drew a circle around the hole with his wand.

"Be blessed." He sent a golden array of sparks at the center of the circle. "Be holy." He sent a white array of sparks. "Be happy." Green. "Joyful." Sky blue. "And Loved, Treated as Royalty, my Ancestors," he finished, adding the last red and purple sparks. The sparks blended together, forming a heart streaked with the colors of the rainbow. The heart floated for a few moments before bursting into different colors, sending all the remains into a perfect circle around the hole. "It is done." Eridanus bowed his head for a minute before rising from his kneeling position and reverting back to his true form (Normal/Silver hair, blue eyes). "I love you mum," he whispered. Quickly, he hurried back to the Ravenclaw Tower, arriving in less than a few minutes. Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM! that made him shiver. "Raven's Slippery Tongue!" he cursed, using the typical term from the Other Side.

A troll lumbered through the tower opening, and he paled. Instantly, he raised his hands and shot off the first curse he could think of, "Flumen venit (The river comes)!" he screamed, shooting a river of ice water at the confused troll. In an instant, the troll was frozen from his feet to his neck. Then, the teachers burst in. "Oh no."

"What happened here?" demanded Dumbly-dork.

"The troll happened," Eridanus replied, internally rolling his eyes. Were they blind?! "It came in here."

"What spell…?" asked Flitwick, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Aguamenti," he lied. "I found it in a book."

"Please take off the spell, Mr. Ara," Dumbly-dork practically demanded. With a flick of his wrist, Eridanus freed the enraged troll, who gladly wrecked havoc in the room, mostly Dumbledore, while Eri stood there, a slightly amused expression on his normally stoic face. "STUPEFY!" Dumbly-dork shouted, sending a huge wave of red at the troll, who immediately fell, unconscious.

"That's your own fault," Eridanus whispered, smirking.

Time Skip: One day

Eridanus stood outside the Ravenclaw common room nervously.

"Wisdom speaks through voice, I speak through actions."

"Love," he answered quickly, stepping through the hole. Almost immediately, he was bombarded with questions. "Umm…"

"Did the troll really come here?"

"Did you really fight the troll?"

"What spell did you use?"

"What happened?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Penelope Clearwater, the girl prefect. Everyone fell silent at her words. "I'm sure Eri would tell us what happened _if he was actually able to talk_," she hissed.

"Well, to make it simple, I was doing my homework in the common room, a troll came in, and the teachers followed. The teachers took care of the troll and I walked out," Eridanus finished. "I'm going to bed now."

After a few weeks, the school fell back into normal routine. One change was made though: Eridanus constantly avoided the common room and frequently searched the library.

"What are you looking for?" questioned Hermione softly during lunch one day in December.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

**A month earlier**

"The Runes have come...they've come to us, to me…the planets are shining…Mars is bright tonight," Eridanus murmured under his breath, pacing in the empty common room. "The Flame of Death arrives…what does this mean?" he hissed in anger. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Great Rowena!" he yelped. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…" he whispered. "Voldemort's rising…he's in Hogwarts," Eridanus whispered in disbelief. "I…I need…I need to warn N-Nicholas…I need to warn Nichols Flamel about the…the Stone!" he whispered, his eyes widening.

After that, Eri spent hours scanning the library for information on the Stone.

Present Time

"Are you going home for Christmas?" squeaked Flitwick as he walked up to them, a clipboard in hand.

"Yes," Eri and Hermione answered simultaneously.

I do not own Harry Potter! Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eri stepped into the shadows of King Cross and melted away. On the Other Side, he appeared in the shadows of his room.

"MUM!" he shouted in joy, running into the arms of Rowena.

"Hello, child," she laughed, stroking his hair. "Serena's been quite lonely without you. Have you had any problems?"

"No, only that the other Potter child is quite arrogant and spoiled. The older Potters are quite kind, but still, they frighten me by the way they fawn over…Richard, was it?" Eri asked.

"I do believe it is, child," Rowena answered, an amused smile making its way to her face.

"Well, he's mean when he doesn't get what he wants; sometimes I wonder why he was sorted into Gryffindor…I mean, he's a Gryffindork!"

"Excuse me?" laughed Godric as he appeared in front of them.

"Hi, Godric," chirped Eridanus innocently.

"Hate," greeted Rowena passively.

"Oh, please, Rowena! It's been three centuries! Don't address me as 'Hate' or 'I can't believe you married Helga!' or stuff like that," Godric begged humorously.

"Yes, Rowena, we all know that he loves me," Helga sighed dreamily from behind them.

"They're Love and Hate, sweetheart, just like we're Life and Death," Salazar reminded, smiling softly.

"Hey, Mum, did you tell Dad about it yet?" piped up Eridanus.

"About what?" asked Salazar, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, nothing, just about your reputation becoming extremely horrible and dark while all the members of your house are ruthless, cruel jerks and hate everyone who isn't with pure wizarding blood," Eri listed, about to continue.

"That's so sad…" Godric summarized.

A day later, Eridanus could be seen laughing on a white stallion, swinging a glittering sword, the Sword of Slytherin. Godric galloped beside him on a black mare, parrying with a longer, heavier sword, the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Okay, okay! That's enough!" laughed Eridanus as Godric knocked him off his horse and proceeded to tickle him to death.

"We need to work on your Animagus ability, Eri," Helga softly reminded him as she appeared next to him. "Have you found your form yet?"

"I have two, a phoenix and basilisk," he announced proudly. "Found out yesterday."

"No doubt from Salazar and Rowena," Helga accepted. "Have you tried anything yet?" Her response was a phoenix replacing Harry. The phoenix was remarkable, a snow phoenix with intelligent, icy eyes the color of the sky on a winter night. Sharp, blue eyes. Pure white feathers with only a flaw in them, they were longer than a normal phoenix's; granted, a snow phoenix had longer feathers for warmth, but Eri's feathers were as long as his hair had once been. "Eridanus! How wonderful!"

In warbled words, the phoenix replied, _I've been practicing. It's quite remarkable as a phoenix, although I am quite sad I have nothing less inconspicuous._

"I think you'll have a lion and a badger soon. Strange to have a phoenix instead of an eagle but…thanks to Rowena's geniousity of course!" Godric laughed.

A week later, Eri returned to school with a small bag of strawberries for Hermione. He had used Muggle strawberry seeds, but had planted them in the Other Side's soil. If his mum was correct (and she always was), these wouldn't affect Hermione. However, they would taste half as wonderful as the Other Side's strawberries. And as a whole, the strawberries tasted alright, much better than the land of the living could provide. As Eri ate his first lunch in the Great Hall, he smiled at Hermione, who had just arrived next to him.

"I brought strawberries, like I promised," he told her. "Sorry about last time…I judged every meal and brought barely enough strawberries to last three months, let alone share. I have extra now, though," he smiled. Hermione took one small taste of a hybrid (Muggle seeds, planted in the Other Side's soil) strawberry and her eyes widened. "Mia?"

"This is awesome, Eridanus!" she gasped. She stared adoringly at the fruit in her hand before nibbling a bit more. "And there's a whole bag of these?!"

"Right here," he beamed, handing her the bag. "It's not much, but…"

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, hugging him tightly.

I do not own Harry Potter! Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The months passed swiftly, with Richard Potter collecting a group of friends: Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Kathy Ruse, the top of the Gryffindor first years. In March, the five had been whispering fervently.

"That's it," Eri whispered to himself. "It's time. The Stone must be safe," he decided. That night in March, he snuck out of the Ravenclaw dorm room silently, putting his lessons from Salazar to use. He used his Death abilities from the Other Side to travel quickly through doors and walls, afraid that his Shadow Travel might go wrong. As he drifted down through the trapdoor under the growling dog, he landed in a soft pit. Quickly, he transformed into a phoenix, shedding light around him. In less than a moment, he was back in his human form, running down the corridor. He burst into the next room. "Keys, Professor Flitwick's," he muttered, swinging onto a broomstick and shooting into the air. Four minutes later, thanks to his horrible Quidditch skills, he jammed the key and found a… "Chessboard," he groaned. "Umm, alright, I'll be the king," he decided, taking the safest route. He grinned after a minute. Four moves… "Checkmate!" he called. The king threw his crown down and the white pieces parted. "Thank you!" he muttered. He carefully stepped through the next door. A troll lumbered towards him. "NOT ENOUGH TIME," he growled, swiping his hand and sending the troll to the opposite side of the room, landing with a soft sound. As he ran through the next room, he muttered, "Who are these tests for? First years?" Two fires sprung up, one in front, and one behind. A table with seven vials appeared as well as a piece of parchment. After reading the parchment, Eri grinned. "Guess not. Professor Snape was always the best professor, I knew it," he concluded. After a minute of walking around the table, he snapped his fingers in conclusion. "Perfect," he muttered. "I'll take these two vials with me," he concluded, pointing at the vials at each end. "One will get me back and forward." He drained both and slipped through the black fire, feeling like ice. "Though I doubt Dumbly-dork warded this place against Shadow Travel," he muttered. In front of him was…the Mirror of Erised. The Mirror of Desire. "I show not your face but your heart's desire," sighed Eridanus as he caressed the mirror's gilded edges. "I'm sorry, Mirror. Ye ought to have joined thy creator long ago," he sighed. "And now ye carry the Stone or another. Might I not have it that I might return it to him?" he wondered. A weight grew in his pocket. He caressed the Mirror. "I thank ye, wise one. Take this fake, that the true might not be missed," he encouraged, holding up a fake blood red stone that promptly disappeared. "I thank ye."

With that, the young river strode into the shadows, appearing in his bed, dressed in pajamas, with the Sorcerer's Stone hidden deep within his warded and hidden Shadow Trunk of his Shadow.

I do not own Harry Potter! Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Mr. Nicholas Flamel,_

_Hello. I don't believe that you know who I am, but I am Eridanus Lupus Ara. Your time in this world is long overdue, but Death believes you work more good than evil by remaining. According to her, you should remain longer in this world, that you might teach more of what you know. I am currently writing to you about the…Stone. It is enclosed. This letter is tightly warded, so only you or your wife can open it. There is a small box enclosed. Please tap the center, where there is the emblem of an altar, and say, "Ara Corona, Ara Lupus, Ara Eridanus." I'm afraid that no one knows that I have taken the Stone, but it was only for its own good. The defenses…a dog, a Devil's Snare, a search for keys in a small room, a game of chess (I beat it in four moves!), a troll, but the only one that wasn't for a first year was a logic puzzle (Professor Snape is truly wonderful!). Well…I suppose the troll wasn't that easy…Anyways, I placed a fake in place of the Stone. I would truly appreciate it if you don't reveal my name to anyone other than Mrs. Flamel._

_Sincerely,_

_Eridanus Lupus Ara_

_Lord Ara_

_First year, Ravenclaw, Hogwarts_

Nicholas blinked as he stared at the phoenix that had brought him the note.

"Perenelle! Come here for a moment!" he called. As his wife hurried over, he glanced at the white phoenix. "You aren't really a phoenix , are you? I haven't seen a white phoenix in my life!" A silver haired boy suddenly appeared in place of the phoenix. "Goodness!"

"Hi," laughed the boy. "I suppose you figured out that I'm Eridanus?" he laughed.

"Nicholas? Who's this young boy?" asked Perenelle as she reached him.

"Hello, Mrs. Flamel!" laughed Eridanus. "I'm Eridanus Lupus Ara, but you can just call me Eri. I'm a phoenix Animagus, you could say. I just got my form a while ago. And Mr. Flamel, I'm a snow phoenix. It lives in the cold, Greenland, Alaska, the like."

"Nicholas and Perenelle please dear," Perenelle encouraged.

"I personally delivered the letter because, even though there are wards on the letter, a curse breaker could probably break them in less than an hour," Eri explained. "You wouldn't believe how easy the defenses were!"

"Is there anything else, Eridanus?" wondered Nicholas, seeing Eridanus' hesitant expression.

"Yes, N-Nicholas, I was, I was wondering if you would teach me alchemy," he softly answered, flushing.

"Of course! But what of your guardian?" asked Nicholas curiously.

"Rowena! Salazar!" Eri called in response. A twenty-something couple stepped from the shadows. Rowena with black hair and sharp blue eyes and Salazar with silver hair and sharp green eyes. "Um…"

"I'm known as Corona Ara," smiled Rowena. "He's Cygnus Ara (Swan of the Altar)."

"I think they can keep a secret, Rowena," whispered Salazar.

"Okay," she sighed. "Nicholas, Perenelle, please don't be afraid."

"What for?" chuckled Nicholas.

"I'm Death, he's Life. We rule on the Other Side, where everyone goes after death. My name is Rowena Ravenclaw, child. Salazar Slytherin, my husband, is standing next to me," Rowena sighed. The Flamels nodded slowly, digesting the information. "Are you alright?"

"Rowena, we've been surprised far too often," laughed Perenelle. "We understand."

"I would love to teach young Eridanus here," agreed Nicholas.

"Most call me young River," volunteered Eridanus, giving a beautiful peal of laughter. "Well, only the goblins and Mr. Ollivander but still…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come on, Ron," Richard Potter yelled. He, Seamus, Dean, and Kathy were all waiting for Ron. "It's tonight! Snape's stealing the Stone tonight and Dumbledore's gone!" he whispered. Ron came down the stairs, grinning. "Come on, we're going to be heroes!" Richard Potter cheered. He and the other four ran to the forbidden door. Quickly, they unlocked it and ran inside. Dean played his harmonica while the other four jumped into the trapdoor. Dean followed quickly. "AHH! WHAT IS THIS THING?!" screamed the Potter.

"Devil's Snare! Don't move! Just relax and it'll be fine!" screamed/ordered Katherine Ruse.

They moved on to the Charms test, easily spotting the ruffled key, broken from being jammed twice. Seamus reached his hand up and the key drifted into it. At the chessboard, Seamus and Dean were knocked out. When Ron, Kathy, and Richard went forward, Ron broke his leg, collapsing as the troll swung at him. Screaming, Kathy scrambled backwards, only to be dragged forwards by her braids as Richard ran around the troll and through the door, dragging her. The fires of Professor Snape sprung up.

"WHICH ONE IS IT?" demanded Richard. Kathy whimpered, unable to see with her fear. "WHICH ONE IS IT, YOU IDIOT?!" he screamed. Impatiently, he shoved a vial down her throat. "What is it?"

"I-Ice," she croaked. Immediately, Richard grinned. He drank the rest of the small vial and shoved her away, throwing another vial in her direction. It broke, the contents landing in her throat. Richard forced her to swallow and ran through the flames. "Wait! AHH!" she screamed as the poison began to make its way through her body.

Another blurry figure appeared and cried over her, dripping tears into her mouth. Through her daze, she managed to make out silver hair and blue, watery eyes. _Who is that? Am I dying?_ she wondered. Slowly, her vision cleared, and a hand fed her a small stone that she instinctively swallowed. _A bezoar_. She felt better, safer, and so, she drifted off to sleep in joy. Not to death, but to sleep.

Eridanus struggled to keep Kathy's life force safe. With his control over death and life, and his parents' blessings over keeping innocent lives safe, he barely managed to keep Katherine Ruse alive as he staggered over to her, crying tears of pain and sorrow. With the phoenix tears that came from his eyes, he fed them through her mouth. He withdrew a bezoar and shrank it slightly, so it would be easy for the girl to swallow. As she swallowed it, her eyes filled with gratitude before closing as she drifted off to sleep. Quickly, Eridanus wrote a short note and placed it in Kathy's hand, clearly saying, _Madam Pomfrey_.

Poppy Pomfrey was enjoying a nice cup of tea in her office when her wards suddenly rang, signaling another patient. Hurrying out, she was shocked with the figure of Katherine Ruse on a hospital bed. Her hand was clutching a large slip of paper with _Madam Pomfrey_ on it. Quickly, Pomfrey grabbed the note and read it.

_Dear Madam Pomfrey,_

_Katherine Ruse, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Ronald Weasley were hurt today, mainly because of the actions of Richard Potter. Dean and Seamus were hurt in trying to bypass Professor McGonagall's obstacle and both have severe concussions. Katherine was poisoned at Professor Snape's obstacle. Richard Potter had forced her to drink a vial of potion, which turned out to be poison. Kathy is safe, but appears to be exhausted. Ronald Weasley was hurt fighting a troll. He has two broken ribs and a broken leg._

_Please take care of them._

The note ended there. Pomfrey glanced at the elegant script once again before tending to Katherine hurriedly. When her diagnostic spell showed safe, but magically exhausted, Pomfrey smiled sadly in relief. She turned around and faced three now-full beds of Ronald, Seamus, and Dean.

An hour later, six angry parents stomped in with Dumbledore and the staff.  
"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! HE ALMOST KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" screamed Mr. Ruse.

Richard Potter had been caught boasting to Quirrel how great he was. As a result, the Stone had been destroyed by the staff.

**Don't own HP! Please Review! Sorry it's so short...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Richard Potter had been suspended from the school for until past the summer vacation, which wasn't much, as summer was in a few days. Nicholas Flamel had received a letter that unfortunately, the stone had been destroyed. Gryffindor had drastically lost the House Cup, which went to Ravenclaw, mostly thanks to Eridanus winning about one hundred points that month.

At the end of the year, Eridanus traveled to the Flamels' house, where he learned Alchemy from Nicholas.

Nicholas praised him as a miracle. He claimed Eri was a wonderful alchemist. Eri denied it. But it was true.

"Wonderful, young river," praised Nicholas as he examined the perfect gold block.

"Nicholas, when's your birthday?" asked Eridanus suddenly.

"What? Oh, on December 14th, why?" wondered Nicholas.

"Nothing, nothing. Just curious," Eridanus hurriedly answered. "Mine is on Hallow's Eve. That's why I don't go to the Halloween feasts," he added, thinking of the date where Rowena and Salazar had blood-adopted him into their family.

On August 1st, Eridanus left the Flamel house and spent the rest of his summer with Serena and Rowena on the Other Side.

On September 1st, he arrived late to the station. Richard Potter and Ronald Weasley stood outside the barrier, whispering quietly. Snorting softly, Eridanus touched his trunk in his pocket, ensuring it was there. Then, he slowly leaned against the barrier and…did nothing.

"The barrier's blocked," he sighed.

Quickly, he stretched his arm up. His snowy owl from the Other Side of five days, Winter, landed on his arm.

"Hello, Winter. How are you, boy?" he asked the white owl. Affectionately, the owl nipped his ear gently. "Can you carry this note to a professor?" he asked. Winter hooted affirmative. "Thanks, boy." He tied the small piece of parchment to Winter's leg. "Go on, Winter. Try to find a professor."

A minute later, Severus Snape appeared in front of him with Winter on his arm.

"Ara! What's wrong?" he snapped.

"The barrier won't work," Eridanus answered. "Some sort of magic is blocking it. Potter and Weasley…" His face paled. "Oh no! They took a flying car to Hogwarts," he groaned. "Professor, they took a flying car…"

"First off, let's get through the barrier shall we?" asked Snape. He shoved against the unmoving barrier. Scowling, he led Eridanus to a room that read "THE CONDUCTOR'S ROOM. PRIVATE!" "Come along, then, Mr. Ara."

**I don't own Harry Potter! Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eridanus had been at school for nearly two months. The date was Halloween as he stayed behind.

"Ancestors, you have been kind to me," he murmured as he knelt in front of the forest with his head bowed. He had adjusted his abilities to make him seem as though Harry Potter for this time. As he slowly buried a roll of bread, he continued, "Venus shines. The two will align to-night. Mars draws close to the goddess of love. I hope Mum is treating you all alright. Father protects me always." Then, he gave a gasp and a startled yelp. "The Great Serpent Speaks! I must go! Father! Mother!"

_Eridanus! What's wrong?_ Salazar demanded as he easily slid into Eridanus' mind.

"The Serpent speaks! She is not right, Father!" panicked Eridanus as he seemed to mumble to himself, his abilities snapping back into place.

SERENITY he suddenly shouted. An annoyed hiss answered him, although a giant head soon poked its head out into his face. How have you awaken?

Master is cruel…Serenity awoke because Fake Master called for Serenity the snake answered sullenly. Serenity has grown very much. Serenity believes Serenity to be forty and ten human feet long

Serenity, you will not harm anyone! And you will not obey Fake Master! What does Fake Master look like?

Serenity hears. Serenity agrees. Fake Master is crueler than Master, but Master is confusing-er the snake hissed in disappointment, making Eridanus laugh.

Con-fu-sing-er? asked the boy. Is that even a real word?

I made it Serenity answered proudly.

Say, Serenity, who is this Fake Master?

Some little girl with red hair. Fake Master is a boy. Ten and forty years ago, he re-leased me and allowed me to send another girl to death

Well, thank you for telling me, Serenity Eridanus smiled as he dismissed her.

"Red hair…Weasley for sure…" Eridanus murmured as he sat alone in the Ravenclaw common room, his eyes closed and his legs crossed in the Lotus meditation position. His smooth and supple body was toned and strong with thin, wiry muscles, and his graceful walk drew eyes to him. A while ago, he had caught some of the girls a year above him staring at him and giggling. Abruptly, he stopped his mind from drifting further and concentrated on what Serenity had said. "Female…hmm…Ginerva Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. I see…what shall I do…Mother was quite furious to be cheated by Tom Riddle…a gift, I suppose? Accio Tom Riddle's Horcruxes!" he called, shadow-traveling to the Astronomy Tower, empty of all. Immediately, six objects shimmered into existence, and he quickly bound them all into a glowing orb. Then, he shadow-traveled to the Chamber of Secrets, where he convinced the basilisk to drip a drop of venom on each of the Horcruxes, one a hissing but still-woozy snake. Thank you, Serenity As he shadow-traveled away, he smirked knowingly. No more would be petrified, and Mother would be very satisfied to have her revenge. He suddenly had the urge to rub his hands together in childish glee, so he followed his urges, rubbing his hands together with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "He-he-he-he!" he giggled.

Nothing else happened that year besides the fact that everyone trusted Richard much less and the petrifications stopped. Eridanus passed the year with flying colors. Again. During the summer, he trained with Nicolas, and practiced magic with on the Other Side as well as playing with Serena and having lots of fun and practice.

Peter Pettigrew escaped from prison in his third year. Dementors guarded the school, but Eridanus was protected from them, as they were creatures of Death and Hate. Salazar and Godric protected him from them with his blessing, and they had no effect of him. However, he did learn the Patronus charm by himself. DADA was no use as always. In first year, he had just ditched every time, uncaring. He always attended the first class of the season, to judge whether the teacher was competent or not. This year as always, the teacher didn't teach too well. However, the professor, Remus Lupin, seemed to be alright. Better than Quirrel or Lockhart, at least. So he stayed that year, ditching mainly but still attending some classes. He was a werewolf, that much he had determined from first sight of the scarred and weak man.

**Don't own HP! Please review!**

**(I'm begging you! On my hands and knees!) :D**


End file.
